Choice for HaeHyuk Shipper
by Meyla Rahma
Summary: Sedikit penawaran dari author bagi para HaeHyuk shipper yang berminat dengan FF barru yang akan segera author publish. . Mohon untuk dibaca terlebuh dahulu. (n n)


**Choice for HaeHyuk Shipper**

.

Saiia Cuma mau buat sedikit _attention_ tentang beberapa fiksi karya saiia. Saiia berencana untuk **mengEnd** dua fiksi saiia untuk beberapa chapter kedepan. Alasannya simple, Fille.x ilang. Dan saiia kesulitan untuk membuat ulang semuanya. Jadi mau tak mau saiia bakal **_mengEnd dua diantara Empat_** fiksi saiia.

Keempat judul FF saiia yaitu,

* * *

**.  
**

**Love Never Wrong**

**.**

* * *

**You're My Wife**

**.**

* * *

**Pure of Love**

**.**

* * *

**Nothing Freak in Love**

**.**

* * *

Saiia butuh sedikit bantuan dari reader's yang sudah mengikuti fiksi2 buatan saiia diatas.

.

Tolong, reader's beri saiia **dua** judul FF yang harus saiia **END** _diakhir tahun ini._

.

Saiia tahu mungkin ini berkesan egois atau memaksa. Tapi saiia tak memiliki maksud lain, kecuali untuk memberi kesempatan bagi reader yang sudah berkenan mengikuti FF2 saiia untuk memilih fiksi mana yang harus saiia tamatin diakhir tahun ini.

.

Sebagai gantinya, saiia menawarkan beberapa FF terbaru dengan main pair HaeHyuk + side KyuMin pada reader's. Berikut ini sekilas sinopsis tentang FF2 baru saiia nantinya :

* * *

_**From Cake to Love**_

.

Fanfic ini bercerita tentang _Lee Hyukjae _seorang penyuting majalah kuliner yang terjebak dalam perjanjian _picik_ dengan seorang manager hotel - _Lee Donghae_. Hyukjae berusaha keras agar Donghae mau membagi resep sebuah kue yang terkenal di Hotelnya. Bahkan Hyukjae rela harus mengorbankan _tubuhnya_ sebagai alat tukar agar Donghae menerima kontraknya. Hingga pada akhirnya, hyukjae terjebak dalam rumitnya arus yang menyeretnya dalam pesona _cinta_ seorang Lee Donghae.

.

* * *

_**I'm Not For Sale**_

.

Fiksi ini menceritakan tentang kelamnya _dunia malam_ yang ditempuh seorang _slutty _bernama Lee Hyukjae. Ia berusaha keluar dari dunia yang terlalu lama menyiksa batin dan raganya. Kerasnya dunia membuatnya jatuh terjembab di pinggir jalan hingga _Lee Donghae _- duda satu anak –

menemukannya dan membawanya pulang kerumah. Sebuah awal dimana cerita hidup barunya di mulai.

.

* * *

_**Autumn Desire**_

.

Cerita tentang _Lee Donghae _seorang direktur sukses namun kesepian yang terkenal _straight bad boy_ yang sering mencampakkan hati yeoja. Namja tampan yang _membenci_ musim gugur. Namun, justru Tuhan mempermainkan takdirnya lewat musim yang ia benci dengan mempertemukan dirinya dengan seorang _Lee Hyukjae_. Namja manis yang mampu mengubah orientasi _seksualnya_ dan kebenciannya akan _musm gugur_.

.

* * *

_**Falling to You**_

.

Sebuah cerita tentang sepasang kakak beradik – _Lee Sungmin & Lee Hyukjae – _yang terjebak dalam sebuah _permainan perasaan_. Berawal dari pertemuan Hyukjae dengan _Lee Donghae_ – kekasih sang kakak – yang merupakan orang yang pernah _membeli _tubuhnya di masa lalu. Takdir membawa Hyukjae pada jalan dimana ia harus memilih kebahagiaan kakaknya – _Sungmin –_ atau namja yang yang telah mencintainya sejak awal pertemuan mereka – _Donghae_.

.

* * *

.

Disini saiia **memperkenakan** reader's untuk memilih **2 diantara 4** sinopsis FF diatas untuk segera di publish di FFn. Reader's bisa memvote lewat review di _attention _ini. Sebenarnya saiia berniat untuk mempublish semua FF diatas sekarang. Tapi, karna saiia masih punya 4 tanggung FF yang masih belum seleasai, maka dari itu saiia memilih untuk membuat jalan ini.

.

Sekali lagi **saiia tekankan**, saiia hanya ingin memberi reader's – khususnya HaeHyuk Shipper – untuk memilih FF mana yang harus saiia publish dengan ketentuan harus ada FF saiia yang di END sebelumnya. Saiia hanya seorang author yang ingin memberi keleluasaan untuk membentuk imajinasi bagi reader's saat membaca FF nantinya.

.

Saaiia meminta maap bila publish'an saaiia ini mengganggu reader's FFn semua. #Deep Bow

Sekali lagi bagi reader's yang berkenan, mohon untuk meninggalkan jejak review beserta vote FF mana yang harus di END dan FF mana yang harus di publish. Kalau bisa, tolong disertakan alasan dari reader's sekalian.

.

Sekian dari Mey, gomawo buat perhatiannya.

Jeongmal kamshamnida,

Payy_Payy_

.

**xxOOOxx_Mey_Rahma_xxOOOxx**


End file.
